


Korra and Asami's Day with their Children

by Stamy_Tomas



Series: Korrasami's Domestic Life [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ADHD, Adopted Children, Autism Spectrum, Children, F/F, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stamy_Tomas/pseuds/Stamy_Tomas
Summary: A few days after Avatar Day, Korra and Asami learn about their adopted children. Pyrite bounces around, full of energy. Kallik says the world is too loud.





	Korra and Asami's Day with their Children

Pyrite stomps on the ground near Naga. Naga’s left, rear foot shoots up a few inches. She looks at Pyrite and huffs. Pyrite giggles. “Look, Moma, I made Naga’s foot go up.”

Korra puts her hands on her hips. “That’s not nice. Naga wasn’t expecting that. You could have hurt her.”

Pyrite pouts her lips and tears up. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“Don’t pout at me,” Korra replies. “Go apologize to Naga.”

“Then we’ll practice?”

“Then we’ll practice.”

Pyrite nods and marches to Naga. 

Korra walks to Asami and kisses her cheek. Asami smiles and says, “She is going to be trouble when she is older.”

“Older? What about now?”

Asami chuckles, “That’s true. She has you wrapped around her finger.” 

Korra flicks her wrist and pulls up a wall. A rubber ball bounces off of it and deflects across the yard. “Who are we going to talk to for help. I don’t know if Mom will have any ideas. I talked to Tenzin. He said Jinora was easy. There are some similarities with Ikki, but I’m not sure.”

Asami flips her hair back and giggles. “I think I know what tricks she’ll use. Made all the boys jealous. They don’t call me the Avatar-bender for no reason.” 

Korra blushes. 

She sees Kallik in the house reading a book. “At least we know what she’ll be like. How did the doctor appointment with Kallik go?”

Asami says, "He's autistic. His brain interprets things differently than an average person. That explains his quirks." She hands Korra a pamphlet. "The basics are in this. I have a book in the house."

Korra replies, "Oh. Ok."

Asami huffs, "Doctor was a jerk, though. Called him terrible names and called him a burden."

“He’s different, but isn’t that every kid? Pyrite has a lot of quirks.”

Asami crosses her arms. “That’s what I told the doctor. He kept insisting there might be a cure. A cure for what? Being human?”

Korra shakes her head. “We need a new pediatrician.”

“I have three leads on a new doctor.”

Naga runs by Korra and Asami. Pyrite surfs through the ground and chases after her. Asami chuckles while Korra smooths out the lawn. “Will the new doctors be able to handle Pyrite’s ADHD?”

Asami shakes her head. “I don’t think it has to be this big concern. She learns in quick, small chunks, and she has to move a lot. She’s like you.”

“Are you implying I have ADHD?”

Asami nods. “Yes. Tenzin told me you couldn’t learn some airbending moves because he was teaching wrong. You needed to move to understand. He figured that out during a bout at the bending arena to get it.”

Pyrite runs to Korra and Asami. “When are we going to practice? You’ve been talking to Okaa-san for—ever! I wanna know how to fight!”

“Give us one more minute,” Korra replies.

Asami points to the rock garden in the back of the yard. “Why don’t you practice lifting the rocks up and swinging around. And don’t let them go.”

Pyrite looks to the back of the yard. “You mean that large one? I’ll do it!” She runs across the yard before Asami can reply.

“Py, that’s not what I…”

Korra laughs. “Maybe a little bit of meds. I’ll tire her out.” She leans in for a kiss. They peck each others mouth.

Korra runs to Pyrite. Korra lifts a few stones, the largest a half a pound, and brings them to her.

Pyrite stomps hard on the ground. The 150 pound boulder at the back of the garden doesn’t budge. A spray of pebbles eject into the air. Pyrite covers her face. Once the stones hit the ground, she shouts, “I felt you move, heavy one! I may not move you today, but tomorrow you are mine!”

Pyrite stomps again. Korra wiggles her fingers and lifts the boulder up an inch. Pyrite whips around and glares at Korra. She says, “Moma, that’s cheating. I gotta lift it by myself. I wanna be as strong a bender as you.”

Korra smiles and drops the boulder. “You gotta practice a lot to be as good as me. And then more to be a master. Try lifting this rock.” She swings the half pound stone to Pyrite.

Pyrite holds her hands out. Korra feels the rock float out from her bending. Pyrite sticks out her tongue as she strains to pull it from Korra’s grasp. The stone hovers in the air for five seconds. Korra stands back and watches Pyrite struggle. Her concentration breaks and the stone thuds to on the ground.

Pyrite wipes her brow. “But you are a master. You’re the Avatar. You know everything.”

Korra gets on her knees to get eye-to-eye with Pyrite. “Because I am the Avatar, I get to bend all the elements. That doesn’t make me a master of them all. Uncle Bolin can make lava. I can’t do that.”

Pyrite’s eyes light up. “You mean I can be a master and do stuff you can’t?!” Korra nods. “Then let’s go!” She stomps on the ground. A smaller stone leaps her hand. “Run that way. I’ll throw you the stone! You can catch it!”

Korra stands up and smiles. “You got it!” Korra jogs a few paces away from Pyrite. Pyrite cocks her arm and musters all her strength. The stone launches over Korra’s head. Korra sprints and catches the stone.

“Wow,” Korra says to herself. “Ok, Pyrite, try catching this with your bending! Ok?”

Pyrite nods. Korra throws the stone to her. She slows the stone down, but it lands a foot behind her. “Ok!” she yells to Korra. “I know how to catch it. I’m gonna throw it again!”

“Ok!”

——

Asami watches Korra and Pyrite playing in the yard. She is in the kitchen cutting up an apple. She laughs at Korra running after a third stone thrown over her head. “Py’s got an arm.” She is slicing the apple for Kallik. He is sitting on the sofa reading a book. 

He hasn’t said a word since Asami walked in. She walks over with the plate of apple slices. “Hey, Kal. I have apple slices for you. Today was a rough day for you. I wanted to give you a treat.”

Kallik glances at her and returns to looking at the book. He fidgets with the back cover of his book.

Asami sets the plate on the sofa next to Kallik. “That’s ok. You don’t have to respond. The doctor said being non-verbal is normal. And he said you like to fidget. Tomorrow, if you are ok going, we can look for a toy for your fidgeting."

Kallik taps three times on the book.

Asami smiles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kallik takes a deep breath. He looks in Asami’s direction. His hand shakes and rattles the book. “No. Three taps is ‘I love you.’ I wanted to say that because you understand. I… I do request something more important than a toy. Can I get something to make it quiet. The world is too loud.”

“I’ll see what is in my workshop. I might have some earmuffs. That should work.”

Kallik grins for a second. “Can we go to the library, too. It’s quiet there.”

Asami leans down and touches his shoulder. “I love going to the library.” Kallik freezes. Asami pulls her hand back. “I’m sorry. You don’t like being touched?”

Kallik’s head vibrates no.

Asami replies, “Noted. I’ll let Moma and Py know.” The ground vibrates from Korra and Pyrite’s antics in the yard. Shivers run down Kallik’s spine. “And I think they are too loud, also. I’ll go look for the earmuffs now.”

Tap-tap-tap.

“I love you, too, Kal.”

——

The next morning, Pyrite wanders into Asami’s workshop. She looks at the different buckets of concrete sitting on the floor. Asami is writing something down and looking at the tags on the buckets. “Okaa-san, what are you doing with the hard earth?”

Asami points to the buckets. She replies, “My curious cutie-Py, I am testing different types of concrete. The stone there has different properties than here in Republic City. I want to find the best mixture for a tunnel I’m building.”

“And you need twenty-six different buckets?”

Asami points to the buckets and says, “One is the control bucket. The rest are small changes to see how strong the mixture is.”

“Neat!” Pyrite wanders around the buckets and holds her hand over each one. “This one is it!” She says. “Ten… seven. No. Teen-seven.” She shakes her head and sticks her tongue out. “Seven...teen. Seventeen! Seventeen is the right one!”

Asami chuckles and asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Why is seventeen the right one?”

“It’s... heavy to hold up rock, but not as heavy as two-three.”

“Twenty-three.”

“Twenty-three. Twenty-three is too heavy to hold up rocks.”

Asami smiles and scruffs Pyrite’s head. “I’ll make a note. Py says seventeen is the winner.”

Pyrite looks up with puppy dog eyes and asks, “You’ll let me know which one it is, right?”

“Absolutely.”

——

Korra and Kallik are sitting in a small, round room at the edge of the property. It overlooks Republic City’s harbor from the south. She looks out and listens to the ships moving in the water. Korra turns to Kallik and says, “Okaa-san said the world is too loud. Is it too loud here?”

Kallik looks out at the harbor. “Not now. I’m not sure how loud at night the lights are from here.”

Korra smiles. “Ok. This should work then. I want to show you how to meditate.”

Kallik fidgets with his shirt. “Meditate?”

Korra searches her mind for an answer. “Meditating is like being comfortable existing. You are mindful of what is going on, but you are at peace with it.”

Kallik turns away from Korra. “That sounds difficult.”

“It can be. I couldn’t do it well for a long time. But I learned.” Korra sits on the ground near Kallik. She looks out to the harbor and says, “I ask that you sit with me and try. Hopefully this will be a relief for some of the anxiety you have.”

“Ok.” He sits on the ground next to Korra. 

Korra says, “Sit with your legs crossed.” He does. “Close your eyes and follow my commands.”

“Ok,” Kallik mutters.

Korra says sweetly, “Good. Now close your eyes. Feel the warmth of the sun touching your body. Feel the gentle breeze cooling your skin. Listen to the trees rustling around you. Smell the flowers blooming around us.”

“Ok.”

“We’re going to take deep breaths together. Follow with me. Take a deep breath. Feel you lungs expanding. Hold the breath a second, and exhale. Good.” Korra smiles as he follows along. 

They do breathing exercises for ten minutes. The more Kallik breaths, the calmer he becomes. Korra can feel his body relax through the floor. She notices a faint smile. 

——

In the afternoon, Kallik walks into the library playing with his plastic, tangled loop. He touches the earmuffs Okaa-san found from the workshop. Everything is quiet. He has something to focus on. All is well.

Pyrite clicks a series of buttons rapid fire. She has a three-by-three square of buttons on a keychain. On the other side is a piece of hard plastic. It is smooth on one side and textured on the other.

Asami touches Pyrite’s shoulder and says, “Py, please use the other part now. We have to be quiet in the library.”

Pyrite whispers, “I don’t wanna be quiet. The library is boring.”

“It’s important to Kal. I’m sure we can find something for you.”

Pyrite crosses her arms and says, “Fine.”

Kallik tugs on Asami’s shirt. He removes the earmuffs and asks, “Can I ask about meditation books. Moma’s lesson this morning was good.”

Asami smiles and says, “You’ve been here before. Do you feel comfortable asking yourself?” Kallik nods. “Then go ahead.” He smiles and walks to the help desk.

Asami says to Pyrite, “Come on. There is a whole section to learning new bending techniques. We can find one on earthbending for when Moma’s away.”

Pyrite’s eyes light up. “They have those here?!” Asami nods. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

“Sure thing.”

As Asami and Pyrite look over the bending books, a librarian walks over. “Mrs. Sato, I have the beginners sign language book you requested.”

“Oh, great,” she replies. “I’m hoping that’ll help us communicate with Kallik when he is non-verbal.”

The librarian replies, “My neighbor’s kid is a lot like him. I wonder if that’ll work.”

She touches his shoulder and says, “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

He says, “We don’t have the engineering books you requested. I suggest contacting the library at Iknik Tech.”

Asami nods. “Ok. I didn’t think you’d have them.”

“I have the books behind the counter. Once you are finished, I’ll check everyone out.”

“Thanks.”

——

Korra walks in from the yard. She is covered in sweat, dirt, and dead vines. She walks to the sink and pours herself a glass of water. She downs it in one gulp. She leans over the sink and fills the glass up.

Asami walks over and slides Korra a bowl of noodles. “You are in rough shape.”

Korra stands up and takes a gulp of water. “Yeah… Some gang was threatening the spirits around the Portal. Kai, Bolin, Mako, and me spent the day chasing them around. The spirits then attacked a neighborhood where the gang was hiding. We had to stop them. It was a big mess.”

“Everything turn out ok?”

Korra shakes her head. “I got the spirits to calm down. We didn’t find all of the gang. If there is another fight, a bunch of people will lose their homes. Lin has the police patrolling the area tonight.”

Korra finishes her water and pours a third glass. “I saw Pyrite outside. She had an advanced book of earthbending. Her moves weren’t too bad.”

“Yeah,” Asami chuckles. “I tried to make her get a book for beginners, but she wouldn’t have it. Kal has a book on meditation. He’s in his room now.”

“Good, good,” Korra says. “Did you get the book on sign language?”

Asami points to it on the counter. “The basics seem pretty easy. We’ll practice tomorrow.”

“Did you tell Kallik?”

“Not yet. I wanted to have some basics down before bringing it up.”

Korra finishes her glass of water. “Good. I’m going to get a shower. I stink.”

“I wasn’t going to say it, but yeah.”

Korra kisses Asami. “I’ll eat after the shower. I’ll look at the book tomorrow. You know I’ll fall asleep if I sit on the couch.”

Asami smiles. “I do.” She kisses Korra.


End file.
